Cold Shower
by Drachesoul
Summary: Started off as a two-shot, but this will perhaps morph into a series of Rizzoli and Isles one and two-shots based on the episodes. Established Rizzles. Rated T (I know, no graphic stuff, boo)
1. Chapter 1

**So, this short one-shot was inspired by the sheer amount of fanfiction fodder Rizzles shippers got tonight on Rizzoli and Isles. I thought why the hell not? Let me know what you think. (Hopefully it's not **_**too**_** bad). #Gayzzoli forever. -Drachesoul**

"I don't want him looking at me," Jane Rizzoli pouted, shooting a petulant glance at Maura's morgue technician, who was quietly shrugging off his clothes. "It's weird."

How Detective Jane Rizzoli ended up in these situations, she'd never know. Granted, she'd been through some pretty strange things over the last couple of years, but never in her life did she think she'd be standing in a room with Dr. Isles and her tech, about to strip.

"Jane, we've been ordered to take all of our clothes off, in case they got contaminated," Maura pointed out, nonchalantly reaching over her head to pull off her shirt. Jane's jaw hit the floor at her partner/girlfriend's brazen action.

"But—" Jane complained, looking for any possible way out of this situation. She beckoned Maura closer and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I don't want him to see you naked, only I get to see you naked."

Yes, Jane admitted it, she was jealous of the now naked man that was pacing around the room that they had been confined to. She never really considered herself to be a possessive person, at least not until Maura. Besides, she didn't know how long her professional attitude would last when faced with a naked Dr. Isles.

Maura Isles, meanwhile, was trying her best not to laugh. She knew from the moment she had pressed the contamination alarm that something of this nature might end up occurring.

"You know he probably isn't into women, not with the way we were talking about fashion," Maura said, glancing around before unzipping her skirt and letting it fall to the floor. She could almost hear Jane's resigned sigh and at the same time feel the other woman's eyes raking up and down her body. Jane thought she was being subtle, and Maura had no intention of letting her know that she was about as subtle as a hot pink tracksuit.

"Fine, but it's still really creepy," the taller woman concluded, hastily pulling off her shirt and throwing it into the sterile bag. "What are you doing?"

Maura was busy searching the back wall of the room, muttering to herself about contagions and possible symptoms of Ebola. Jane couldn't tear her eyes away from the doctor's body as she pressed a button and reached up to pull what looked like a showerhead from the ceiling.

"Where's the stall?" One look at Maura and Jane Rizzoli had her answer. Really? It was like there was some mystical force out there hell-bent on torturing her.

"No," Jane flat-out said. "Stripping down to my undergarments was enough Maura, now I have to get naked and take a shower in a _glass-paneled_ room? With people watching?" She sounded desperate now, praying that there was something, _anything_ she could do to avoid showering in front of the morgue technician.

"I doubt they are voyeurs, Jane. They have a more urgent task to attend to right now, like finding out what that poor woman died of and if we were exposed to it."

"Oh, I feel exposed all right," Jane grumbled, unbuttoning her pants. "Fine, let's just get this over with."

"That's the spirit. Now, are you going first or am I?" Maura shot Jane a saucy grin, knowing exactly what her partner would be feeling right now. "It's such a shame that we can't shower together, it would decrease the amount of water wasted." Okay, now she was up to something. Did Jane do something wrong?

"Damn it, Maura!" The man behind her jumped about a foot in the air in surprise. The irate brunette whirled around to address the unfortunate technician. "You are going to turn around and you are going to stay there until we're done or I swear by all that is unholy that I will shoot you in between the legs."

His face paled visibly, and he hastily turned around. "No problem, Detective."

God, that woman was going to be the death of her, she thought as her partner finished stripping and walked under the showerhead. "Stop staring at me, Jane," Maura called back over her shoulder. Okay, she was definitely up to something.

"I can't help it," she growled under her breath. "Ugh, I hate my life right now."


	2. Chapter 2

**I honestly cannot believe the response to this…like seriously. If people don't mind too much, I'll probably keep doing little ficlets like this one when new episodes come on. Cool. -Drachesoul**

Dr. Maura Isles had a big plan. Granted, it wasn't an extremely detailed one, but a plan nonetheless. She needed to prove something to her girlfriend, and she needed a scenario that would provide the right amount of sexual tension. So the minute she deduced that there was a potential biohazard risk in the lab, she had to stop herself from clapping with joy. It was the perfect place to test her hypothesis. Maura had one simple goal in mind for today, and she'd be damned if she didn't succeed.

She pulled on some of the spare clothes that one of the uniforms had dredged from the precinct's lost and found and waited for Jane to finish showering. She saw the elevator doors start opening and quickly turned around to face Jane.

"Jane, you might want to hurry up, we have company." The other woman squeaked, actually squeaked and turned off the shower, hiding her body the best she could.

"Damn it, why do Frost and Frankie always pick the worst times to talk?" Maura shook her head, loving the frantic look on her partner's face. She decided to take pity on the detective and handed her a shirt and a skirt. "You have got to be kidding me," she heard Jane curse from behind the desk. "You took the pants, didn't you?"

"I wanted to be the one wearing them this time." Aware that she had made a risqué joke to Jane Rizzoli, she had to physically restrain the laugh that threatened to burst out from her mouth when she pictured the scandalized look the brunette probably had written across her face. Oh how she enjoyed teasing the unfortunate detective. Why couldn't she see that all Maura wanted was a little recognition?

"God, this skirt is ugly," Jane muttered under her breath.

Until her girlfriend finally admitted that she could be just as crass, she decided she would mercilessly taunt her partner. And so far it was working.

Jane peeked out over the top of the desk and waved to Frost. He waved hesitantly in return and beckoned her to come towards the glass. He held up a folder in his hand and pointed to it. She swore quietly before standing up and striding to the glass wall like nothing was out of the ordinary.

Both Frost and Frankie nearly burst out laughing as Jane Rizzoli walked up to them. She shot them a withering glare, but most of it was lost on them. "What happened?" Frost asked, voice muffled by the sheet of glass in between them. "Why are you wearing a skirt?"

"Maura wanted to be the one wearing the pants this time," Jane repeated to them, and Frankie had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop the laugh. "Shut up. So do we have anything new at all?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing we can't handle. You and Dr. Isles got cleared to leave for the day though, so once the hazard guys are gone, you're free to go."

"Oh thank god, I honestly don't think I can take much more today. Give me murders and excitement, but showering in front of my fellow employees?" Jane shivered. As if they had heard the detective's plea, a trio of men in pristine white haz-mat suits approached the door.

"You three are free to go. Dr. Isles, you were correct in your assumptions, we've diagnosed bacterial meningitis, and there's no risk of you contracting the disease." He unlocked the doors, much to both Maura and Jane's relief.

Maura grabbed Jane's hand and dragged her back to her office. She pulled the brunette close, gazing lovingly into her eyes. "What is this about?" Jane asked, "Not that at mind at all, but you're usually not so…forward."

"Because, I needed to prove a hypothesis." Realization soon dawned on Jane. She wasn't a detective for nothing.

"You've been sexually torturing me because you wanted to test a hypothesis?"

"Yes. I wanted to prove that I can be just as explicit as you. There's no reason for you to be the one making all of the blatant sexual innuendos." Maura pushed Jane down into her chair and straddled her.

"Half the time no one can understand the sexual jokes you try to make, babe," Jane said. "They all end up sounding like a really long college biology lecture that makes absolutely no sense."

"Ah, but I'm getting better at it, am I not?" Maura pointed out, placing a soft kiss to the side of Jane's neck, nipping at her pulse point.

"Uh-huh, yep, definitely improving," was all Jane could stutter out as her girlfriend continued to tease her.

"Awesome," Maura grinned, and pushed herself off of Jane. The brunette detective's expression turned sour.

"Maura, come on, you can't leave me hanging like this, not after all that!"

"Oh I can, and I will. A little sexual tension never killed anyone." She calmly redid her hair and smoothed out the wrinkles in her pants.

"Not yet it hasn't," Jane growled. "You're gonna be the first!" Maura giggled and ran out of the office, tailed by her girlfriend, who was shouting madly at her. Just another normal day at the office.


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Gamer

**Inspired by tonight's (12/11/12) episode of Rizzoli and Isles. Hope people like the newest installment to Cold Shower, titled Hidden Gamer. Love from, Drachesoul. **

"So." Maura sidled up to her partner Jane Rizzoli, "I have a great idea for our date tonight."

"Nuh-uh, you decided last time, and it consisted of eating at an expensive restaurant and then shopping for that whatever-it-was, a Faberry egg." The brunette was just finishing up the last of her desk work, hoping that nobody else called in a murder before she got off her shift.

"Faberge egg," Maura corrected, and Jane didn't even bother to retort, she was so used to this by now. "They're highly intricate and beautiful. I believe Faberry is a portmanteau name for a popular lesbian non-canon ship on the TV show Glee. Besides, if I remember correctly, from the time we got home, it turned into _your_ idea of a date."

Jane sighed, filling out her last bit of paperwork and turning around in her chair to face Maura "Alright, whatever. You wanna fight over tonight's date plans, then call it." Jane pulled a quarter out of her jacket pocket, counting on her girlfriend's proclivity to choosing the tails side of the coin.

"Tails." Yep, she was right. Trying to contain the cheer and disguise it as indifference, she failed miserably when, upon flipping the coin, it landed on heads. Maura bit her lower lip and batted her eyelashes at the dark-haired detective.

"No, you lost that coin flip fair and square," Jane smirked, slyly putting the double-headed coin in her front pocket. That didn't mean she won fair and square.

"Fine," Maura huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. "So, what are we doing on our date tonight? Go to a show? Check out an art gallery? "

Jane shot a dazzling smile at her girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist. "We aren't doing any of those things. In fact, we are going to be slumming it, by your standards anyway."

"What exactly will that entail?"

Jane clapped her hands. "Pizza and playing games." She gathered up her things and stood up, working the kinks out of her back. "Okay, what kind of pizza do you want?"

"Mushroom." Jane's mouth contorted into a grimace.

"That's disgusting, we're getting pepperoni."

Jane pulled out her cell phone and proceeded to dial the local pizza parlor, but Maura's hand stopped her. "Come on, Jane, if I'm to be going along with this date night, I want my mushroom pizza." She glared at Jane.

"Fine," Jane growled. "Is half and half alright? I wanna be able to at least eat _something_. You ready?"

"Yes. Let me just finish setting things up for the lab tomorrow, and I'll be ready. Give me five minutes." She gave Jane a chaste kiss on the cheek before heading towards the elevator.

Yep, tonight was already looking good, Jane thought as the precinct clock struck seven. No new murders were reported, which meant she was totally free for the weekend. And boy did she have plans for tonight.

xxxRIZZOLI ON ISLESxxx

LATER THAT NIGHT

xxxRIZZOLI ON ISLESxxx

Jane and Maura were snuggling on the couch, empty pizza box tossed haphazardly on the table . "So, slumming it isn't as bad as you thought, huh?" Jane remarked casually, sipping her beer.

"No, I think I'm starting to enjoy it." Maura purred in response, setting down a half-empty glass of red wine.

"Great, so you're going to hate this." Jane stood up, clearing the table and bringing both hers and Maura's laptops back with her. "Remember that game that Frost is obsessed with?"

Maura gasped. "You don't mean the one in our current case, do you?" Jane's face lit up. She sure as hell wouldn't admit it at work, but she did have a secret love for the MMORPG in question. "Jane! You want to spend our date night playing Vikings of the Realm?"

"Yep. And you, my fair maiden are going to create an avatar and play with me." Chuckling with excitement, Jane booted up her laptop. "Come on." Maura reluctantly turned on her machine.

"This is your idea of a date?"

"I clearly remember saying the same thing to you last week," Jane gently reminded the other woman. She leaned over and rested her head on Maura's shoulder. "Okay, just click that and…you're in!"

Maura smiled softly. So this wasn't her exact idea of a perfect date, but it seemed to make Jane happy enough. "So, I'm supposed to create my avatar then?" Jane nodded and began coaching Maura through the character creation process.

After several minutes, Maura leaned back on the couch, feeling surprisingly accomplished. Waving at her from her laptop screen was a perfect digital copy of herself, carrying a staff in her hand.

"Aw, look at you," Jane said. "Damn, babe, you're attractive. Okay, all you need now is a name, and we can start playing."

"How about DrIsles?" Maura said, typing the name into the appropriate bar.

"No way. You're a Viking in this game, honey, you need a cool name. One that strikes fear into your enemies, not one that follows you around, asking if you're eating a proper diet. Here, try this." She deleted Maura's first name and typed in her own.

"Queenofthedead?" Maura repeated, cocking her head quizzically. It had a nice ring to it. "Okay then."

"Sweet. Let's get going. All you gotta know right now is to move with these keys and press this to attack." Jane unpaused her game and placed her laptop right next to Maura's.

Maura turned to look at her. "How am I supposed to find you? There are way too many people playing right now."

"Just keep an eye out for a mini me. She's named CalamityJane."

"Why am I not surpised?" Maura tutted, finding Jane's character and following her to one of the in-game training fields. "Wait, how do you attack again?"

Maura's character sidled up to Jane's and swung her around, dipping her and kissing her passionately. "Wrong key, babe. Not that I mind." They both began to laugh, looking at each other with love in their eyes.

"Gosh, even in the game we can't keep our hands off each other."


	4. Ch 4: A Very Merry Rizzles Christmas

**Happy Holidays to all of the Rizzles shippers out there! Consider this your present this year, from me. All around holiday fluff. Starring Rizzles and Frostie, because honestly, they're all adorable. **

**A Very Merry Rizzles Christmas**

'Twas the night before Christmas and all through the precinct, bleary-eyed detectives and officers drew tiny slips of paper from an unassuming black hat.

"Son of a bitch," Jane grumbled, crumpling up the little piece of paper and tossing it angrily in her trashcan. Why did the Fates have to deal her this hand?

"Don't like who you drew for Secret Santa this year?" Frost sat down at his desk, calmly sipping his cup of coffee and staring at his own little slip of paper. He sighed and threw his away. "I can relate. Who'd you get stuck with, Cavanaugh?"

Jane looked around stealthily before beckoning Frost close. He reluctantly stood up and walked over to Jane's desk. "I wish, he'd be pretty easy to shop for, don't ya think? No, I got Maura."

Frost's eyes widened and he smiled. "Why are you worried then? Out of all the people in the precinct you could've picked out of the hat, you picked your girlfriend."

"Because, Frost, I don't know what to get for the woman who has everything, or at least has the money to get anything. What if I get her something she already has?" By now Jane was working herself into a miniature panic attack and Frost put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Jane, just get her something that you think she'd like, and chances are she'll love you for it, even if it is something she already has." That little bit of holiday wisdom from her partner made Jane's eyes tear up. She pulled him close for a hug.

"Thank you for helping me, Frost."

"No problem, Rizzoli," Frost breathed, "Now…do you mind?"

"Oh, sorry. Now, can I help you with your Secret Santa?"

Frost nodded and said, "Yeah, actually, I was hoping you would. I drew Frankie this year, and I could use some inspiration from the older sister."

Jane narrowed her eyes, "Wait, I thought Lightning McQueen got Frankie, he was complaining about it to Ma for the last couple of hours."

"Oh, he did," Frost said, "but I couldn't stand that prick getting Frankie his present, so I did some trading, unauthorized of course."

"Who did you trade for Frankie?" Jane a niggling sensation that she knew what he was about to say. "You didn't, Frost."

He nodded bashfully. "Yeah, I originally drew Ma Rizzoli, and so I may have traded her to him in exchange for Frankie," he rushed out the last part, avoiding the brunette's eyes.

"FROST!" Several of the other people stuck on duty on Christmas Eve looked up at Jane and Frost. The brunette lowered her voice, apologizing for the outburst. "Dude, you are so _whipped_," she chuckled, slapping him on the back.

Frost had a huge crush on her little brother, and he didn't want anyone to know. Needless to say however, it had taken one Maura Isles less than a minute of intense observation to figure out that he harbored more than "friendly" feelings toward the youngest Rizzoli. Little did he know that Frankie was going through the exact same thing.

"Shut up," he hissed under his breath, "I don't want him to know. That's why I need your help."

"Us partners gotta stick together, right?" Jane offered a hand. "We're gonna have a whole hell of a lot of work to do before tonight. I'll help you with Frankie and you help me with Maura. Deal?"

"Deal."

XXX

A Very Merry Rizzles Christmas

XXX

Frankie Rizzoli made his way down to the morgue, wondering what Maura Isles wanted from him. All she had texted him about was that she had a problem only he could solve. Whatever problem that Dr. Isles couldn't solve must be a hell of a problem.

"You called?" he asked, knocking on the door to the lab before letting himself in. The morgue was strangely empty, Dr. Isles sitting on one of the coroner's tables, perusing a catalog.

"Frankie!" She sighed, setting down her catalog and rushing to meet him. "I need your help. I drew Jane's name out of the Secret Santa hat and I have _no_ idea what to get her!"

He laughed, "Is that it? Why are you worried about that? She's your girlfriend, and out of all the people you might have picked, you got her. You should be happy, not looking like you're about to have a heart attack."

"I know, but I can't help it. Jane doesn't really care about material things, she'd want something that has an emotional value to it. And in case you haven't noticed, that area isn't something I have very much experience in."

"Well, how about this? It just so happens that I could use some advice on what to get for my Secret Santa. Why don't we help each other out?"

Maura's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Thank you so much Frankie, I didn't know who else to go to for an important matter like this. But let me help you first. Who did you draw?"

The youngest Rizzoli blushed before handing Maura the small bit of paper he had drawn from the hat. Glancing at it, Maura grinned knowingly. "You drew Frost," she stated.

"Yeah. So now you see my problem," he said, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, he doesn't even know that I like him…like that. I don't wanna be too obvious or anything, but I wanna make sure that I get him something awesome."

"I happen to have a whole selection of stores we can go to, one of which is bound to have something for Frost. Let me just get my keys, and we can head out." Maura retreated into her office.

"Are you sure that you don't have anything else to do before we leave? The last thing either of us needs is to get in trouble because I pulled you away from your work," Frankie called to her.

"Please," she answered, shutting her office door and locking it, purse in hand, "Have you seen the morgue recently? Even I'm starting to wonder where all the dead bodies are. Ready?"

Frankie nodded, getting out his phone to text Jane. _Heading out for lunch. Want anything?_

A few seconds later, his phone beeped. _Nah. Frost and I are going to that new café to talk about our newest case. I'll probably see you tonight at the gift exchange, okay?_

_No problem. See you tonight. _Frankie put his phone away and walked with Maura out to the precinct lot.

"So, where are we headed first?"

Maura checked the GPS on her Prius and entered new coordinates. "You know how much Frost loves that robot doll, right?"

"Action figure," he mumbled automatically under his breath.

Completely ignoring Frankie's mumbled correction, she continued, "Well, there happens to be a store I think both you and he will appreciate."

"Well then, lead on my fair lady. How much time do we have until the party?" He checked his watch and sighed. "Less than four hours. Can we really do this in time

XXX

Later that evening

XXX

Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh cleared his throat loudly, gesturing for all of the people at the party, officers, detectives and workers alike to settle down. A fairly large pile of wrapped presents and cards sat on an empty desk, waiting to be given out.

"Thank you all for participating in our hastily put-together Secret Santa, I know many of you had a few hours at most to grab a present for the person you drew, so let me be the first to thank you all and wish you a very happy holiday."

He moved to the table and began calling out the names attached to each present. Several different conversations soon broke out, as the entire precinct filled with the pleasant buzz of holiday cheer.

Jane picked up a plate of crackers and cheese from the refreshments table and made her way over to Frost, who was watching the present-giving with an alert expression.

"Still worried?" she asked, making him jump in surprise. "Don't worry, I think he's going to love it."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She pulled up a chair and sat down next to him, "Besides, if he doesn't notice the meaning behind this, he's even dumber than I thought."

Several tables away, Maura and Frankie were chatting with Ma Rizzoli about their plans for Christmas dinner. Maura saw Jane whispering to Frost and decided to call them over. The two detectives sauntered over and pulled out chairs to sit on and were joining the conversation when Cavanaugh called out, "Officer Rizzoli."

Frankie stood up and walked to the center of the room, watched closely by Maura, Jane and Frost. He received his present from the lieutenant. Walking back to their table, he shot a smile at his older sister and tugged off the small card attached to the gift.

**No hard feelings, right? –Secret Santa**

Jane could almost see the cogs turning in her brother's head and allowed herself to grin. Oh boy, was Frankie going to love this.

He opened the present and gasped in surprise. Sitting there, still in its box, was a metallic red version of his favorite action figure, the same kind that was safely stored in Detective Frost's desk drawer.

"Are you kidding me?" He almost squealed in delight.

"You're welcome," Frost said smugly. He was immediately tackled by the youngest Rizzoli and enveloped in a hug.

"How…?" was the only question Frankie was capable of asking. This action figure was worth at least as much, if not more than the blue version. "Where…?"

Frost smiled sagely. "Me and Jane headed out to lunch and saw this in a pawn shop on our way back to the precinct. We may or may not have used our badges to get a significant discount."

"Yeah," Jane supplemented, "We said that we wouldn't report him to the City for all of the blatant building code issues in his store if he sold us the robot for, like, thirty bucks."

"Jane," Maura scolded, but even she wasn't mad. She shook her head in disbelief and reached for her girlfriend's hand. They returned to watching the gift-giving together.

Korsak got called up and received his present, which he unwrapped to reveal a stuffed dog wearing a Santa hat. He pressed the dog's paw and it began to bark Jingle Bells, much to his delight. From the corner of her eye, Jane could see her mother smiling happily.

"Detective Frost." When he returned to their table with a small card, he looked a little disappointed. There was a note glued to the front, which he read somberly.

**Don't judge a book by its cover. Merry Christmas, Frost. –Frankie**

"What happened to the Secret Santa staying secret?" Jane pointed out.

"You'll see," Frankie responded simply.

Frost opened the card and two shiny cards fell out. He picked them up to read them, his expression brightening with each word he read. "No. Freakin'. Way."

"What?" Jane asked looking over her partner's shoulder, trying to catch a glimpse, "I wanna know."

"Frankie, are these what I think they are?"

The dark-haired officer beamed. "Yep. Season tickets to the Red Sox. I can only hope that nobody important gets murdered on game days."

"How in the world…?" This time it was Frankie's turn to get tackled.

"Maura and I may or may not have used the connections we have at the stadium to get season passes for cheap."

"Don't lie, Frankie," Maura chastised, "Of course we did."

"Why are there two?"

Frankie blushed slightly before mumbling, "Because I wanted to go with you."

They looked at each other, realization dawning in their eyes. "Did you wanna ditch this party?" Frost asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah, totally. The refreshments weren't even good. Hey uh, Jane, do you mind if we head out?"

The brunette shook her head. "Of course not, you two have a good night okay?" She winked at Frankie as he made to leave with Frost.

Maura and Jane watched them leave, as they talked about comics and robots and whether or not the Red Sox had a chance in hell of winning their next game.

"That turned out nicely," Maura commented. "Do you think tonight finally drilled some understanding into the two of them?"

"It better," Jane growled. "God, they're almost as bad as we were when we first went out."

Maura laughed jovially, pressing a soft kiss to their entwined hands. Cavanaugh called out Jane and Maura's names, and they both headed up to receive their presents.

There were no notes or cards attached to either of their presents, just their names written simply on the wrapping paper in marker.

"Together?" Jane asked.

"Together."

As one, they opened their presents and burst out laughing. Maura clutched a small bouquet of raw vegetables and Jane held up a squeaky dog toy.

"Did they just give me a present for my dog?" Jane asked incredulously.

"Well, why not? I think it's high time someone appreciated Jo Friday," said Maura.

"It was you," Jane breathed. Truthfully, she had known that Maura had drawn her from the hat the moment she saw her read the paper. That kind of expression was reserved only for her.

"And you got me the veggies for Bass, correct?" Maura guessed, examining the carrots and kale. "Hm, good quality too…"

"Why Maura, did you just hazard a guess?"

"Believe me, when it comes to you I don't guess, I know."

Jane wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "So does that mean you _know_ what the rest of your present is?"

"Clearly," Maura huffed, "I do have eyes, you know."

Jane guffawed and held out her hand, "Well then, let's get going. I still owe you a present."

"Gladly. You know, I wondered for the longest time what to get you for Secret Santa, and then I figured it out."

"Babe, you're the only present I want this year," Jane said, leaning in for a kiss.

"I know, and you'll get plenty of me over the next week. You and I will just happen to be in the Bahamas."

"No way," Jane stopped mid-step, "Maura, that's too much." She knew that Maura loved to spoil her, but to give her a trip to the Bahamas as a Christmas present was just…awe-inspiring.

"Nothing's too much when it comes to you, Jane." She wrapped an arm around the detective's waist and led her to their car.

Jane pouted, "But now I feel bad that I didn't get you anything extravagant."

"Don't be. You gave me the very best present I could possibly imagine, and that was Christmas with you. I don't need anything expensive or rare, because as long as I have you, you're everything I could have ever wished for."

"Aw, baby."

They drove home in relative silence, just basking in each other's happiness and making small talk. Upon reaching Maura's house, they gave their respective presents to the animal members of their small family and retreated to the bedroom.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, you have a present to give me," Maura purred, starting to disrobe.

"That I do," Jane stuttered. No matter how many times she saw Maura, no matter how often they slept together, she always felt the same gratitude and love welling up inside of her, threatening to burst out. "Merry Christmas, Maura."

They melted in each other's embrace. "Merry Christmas Jane."


End file.
